Lady in the Snow
by MasterAssassinMoon
Summary: Haytham's life was always filled with his duties as the Grandmaster of the Colonial Rite. Ever since things broke off with Ziio, he never thought he would fall in love again until one morning he finds a young blind woman in the snow after her carven was attacked.


**Here was this idea I've had for awhile! I'ts been on the backburner for awhile so here it is! Enjoy!**

 **-MasterAssassinAura**

* * *

Mid-September 1781

Delilah bent over in pain as she gripped her husband's desk. Lee was trying to make her leave the fort. Canon fire was raining down on Fort George. "I am not leaving my Husband, Charles!" Out of all the times the baby decided to come, now was the time?

The fogginess of her vision blinded her from seeing Lee's expression, but the sound of his voice was pleading.

"Delilah, please listen-"

"I will not leave him alone here!" She hoped she could make it to his study, but just her luck, he was gone.

They could already hear the canon fire from outside the fort, "Think of your child! Of his child!"

Delilah cried out, "Charles, I am! I am, but I will not leave his side." She panted, "I am in labor right now and this isn't up for discussion! Get your arse out of here, before I kick it myself." Her mint green eyes had fire in them.

Lee had never seen Delilah act so fierce, but as much as the younger woman was fighting him on this, he couldn't disobey Haytham.

It was too dangerous for to be here. "I am sorry, but I am not leaving you here." He grip ahold of her arm and yanked her out of the room.

"Unhand me Charles!"

Delilah mange to wiggle her way out of his grasp by stepping on his foot and running down the corridor to stop Haytham from making the biggest mistake of his life.

Lee couldn't linger any longer then have too, but he had a faint hope that Delilah would have Haytham grip ahold of his senses.

(7 years before the Attack on Fort George) Late December 1774

The cold winter air bit Haytham's nose as he rode his horse through the woods. He was a mile from his small estate outside of New York. Scratch, his bay horse, trotted through the knee deep snow: Dawn was barley peeking over the horizon. He needed to clear his head after the night he had after sleepless night. Haytham had gotten news that Johnson had lost his entire supply of tea due to the sons of liberties. He was furious about this, but he used the early morning hours to clear his mind.

He rode in peace until the horrifying filmier scent caught his attention.

Rotting flesh.

He could smell it downwind from where he was. Haytham kicked his horse's side to ride off towards the direction where he stumbled upon a horrifying sight. What laid before him was a carven that was looted and on fire. Bodies laid in the snow with fresh light dust of the white powder over their bodies. The attack must of happen a few hours ago. His stomach twisted at the scene and climbed out of his saddle. It took him a moment to asset the scene and realize these were just innocent civilians, probably family. There were a total 5 dead, including 2 small children. The Templar's heart sadden at the sight of young lives lost...

The Templar Knight turned around to return to the estate since there was not much he could do. The best he could do was have someone to collect the bodies to give them a proper burial. Until he heard a low groan.

He stopped when he turned around to see where the noise came from.

Out of the small family, was a young woman lying face first down in the snow. Her straight ashen hair covered her flopped over her head as she laid in the snow, her skin being pale as the snow, he would of never guess her being alive. He ran over and rolled her onto her back to see her face, she didn't look heavily wounded, but her clothes were torn and her face was slight bruised. A sick feeling filled his stomach at the sight of her.

"Miss?" He lightly shook her

She groaned again, her lips making muffled words that he couldn't make it out. The Templar quickly crouched down next to the young woman: He took off his coat and placed it over the woman before scooping her up in his arms. He was unsure how long the girl was out in the snow, but he knew she must have been freezing.

"You're safe," His words were above a whisper.

He carried her through the snow to his horse; she was very light, and tiny. The woman's face was round and had soft features with pink pale lips and long eye lashes. It wouldn't hurt to even use the word beautiful to describe this woman.

He climbed onto the horse, making sure the woman was secured against his chest, making sure she would not fall off when he would of rode off. Taking no time, he was at the front of his estate. One of his servants ran out to greet him as soon as he saw his master and the poor woman in his arms.

"Go into town and fetch a doctor, take my horse, he is already saddle." Haytham order to the young man, who nodded to comply with his command with haste. He walked inside and called for his head maid, Ms. Bucket, an older widowed woman who had been in his service since he bought the estate back 12 years ago when the Templar headquarters moved to New York as their base of operations.

A plump woman with grey hair came from the kitchen with a quick, but steady pace. "Master. Kenway? What on earth happen?"

"I found her on the edge of the estate...I need you to bring up rags and find fresh clothes for the girl."

"Yes sir, I can see what I can find."

Haytham nodded as the maid complied with his orders and went to work on the task he gave her. Haytham knew that the guest bedroom wasn't ready yet to take someone, so he without a thought of hesitation he took the woman to his bedroom.

Haytham would have never allow anyone into a bedroom, especially a complete stranger, but this woman obviously would be no harm. She wasn't armed, she was wounded and outsold. He laid her on the bed gently as he could before pulling a blanket over her. She was absolutely shivering by the time he got her to the house. His main concern that she would get hypothermia from the snow.

He took a moment compose himself as he made sure the woman was comfortable.

The bandits outside the estate on the frontier caused trouble once in a while, but it was never problem to him. Now he had to make certain that they would have to pay for their crimes. He could easily hire mercenaries that could clean out that bandit hole, and wipe there existence off the face of the planet. For now, he was going to wait until he was certain that the girl was going to live.


End file.
